Bondsmen
by Placido Borrelli
Summary: Grimmjow had gotten to America by agreeing to work off the debt. What happens when he finds out there is another worse off? IchiGrimm, GrimmUqui AiUlqui Breif AiGin YAOI! Cursing, violence, rape...
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow propped up on the desk and grinned at the secretary. She was a beauty. Pale skin, large green eyes, black hair, black upper lip; she was the epitome of models. It was perfect that she was in the fashion industry. The plaque on her desk declared she was Ulquiorra Cifer. Masculine name for a chick, but whatever. The woman stood with a packet of folders and filed them away. Grimmjow gazed at the plump ass encased in tight leather. The female turned back around and walked back to the desk. She typed something into the top of the line computer and turned to write something in a notebook. She went to grab something under Grimmjow's arm. "Remove your arm from my desk."

"Ooo… So cold." Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned at her.

"I will ask nicely once more, Remove your arm from my desk." Grimmjow set his arm more on the desk. The secretary glared at him until a beep was heard from the computer. Ulquiorra stood and peeked in the door. Grimmjow didn't hear anything but saw Ulquiorra nod. Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow, "Sousuke will see you now." Grimmjow sighed and walked into the large office. A brown haired man was sitting behind the large desk. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez," it wasn't a question. "Yes sir."

"Your job will be to run errands for me. I would have Ulquiorra do so but he must be here to manage the phones and the company emails. I will give you three weeks to start; if I am unsatisfied you will not get the job." Yes, Grimmjow was going to be the errand boy. It was for a good reason, if he was ever going to get out of bondage with Kurosaki, he would need the money to pay for the fair that got him over. "Ulquiorra will give you your uniform in the morning, be here at seven a.m. sharp, understood?" Grimmjow bowed, "Yes, Sousuke-san." Sousuke waved a hand in dismissal and he stepped outside. Grimmjow grinned at the secretary, "You wanna get some coffee?" The pale beauty sighed, "If I do will you leave me alone?" "Most likely-" "Fine." Grimmjow grinned, Ulquiorra hadn't even heard the 'not' at the end of that statement. Ulquiorra stood, "Allow me to change." Grimmjow nodded and followed her to the stairs. Why were they taking the stairs? She was skinny enough, hell she was probably anemic or something. Grimmjow caught her wrist, "Why don't we take the elevator?" "Because it's slow and if you want to make any impression on Aizen-sama, you will be quick and the fastest way is the stairs." Grimmjow frowned, why was she telling him this? "But, we don't have to do any deliveries right now."

Ulquiorra pouted, he didn't want to take the elevator. They were cramped and pretty well a locked box. The blue haired maniac pulled him to the elevator. "Grimmjow please, I don't like them…"

Grimmjow turned to the black haired beauty. She'd just revealed a sharp secret. Grimmjow nodded, "Well take the stairs then." Ulquiorra gave him a grateful look then descended the stairs. Grimmjow followed him closely. Ulquiorra worked through a maze of desks and designers. Grimmjow didn't think this was the locker room. Ulquiorra ducked under the arm of a tall man to speak to a short blonde man. He was taller than Ulquiorra but shorter than Grimmjow. The man smiled and hugged Ulquiorra. Grimmjow stood to the side while the two chattered about whatever it was two fashinistas chattered about. Ulquiorra receded into a large closet and returned in baggy clothes that hid the sexy body. Grimmjow smiled at her, "Ready to go?" Ulquiorra sighed, "I suppose so."

**(A/N): As promised (well a long time ago-ish) a IchiGrimm fic, but I cannot do a pure IchiGrimml. My mind simply refuses! So I shall do this. ;) Ichi's gonna come later! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra sighed and stretched. He hadn't thought Grimmjow would keep him out so late but he had. "Ulquiorra-san! Your late!" Ulquiorra bowed to the silver haired man who had greeted him, "I am sorry Gin-sama, but I had a meeting." "One we did not know about? This is unheard for you!" Ulquiorra bowed his head again, "Yes, I did not mean to keep you up so late." Gin laughed, "It wasn't you who kept me up late." Ulquiorra blushed, he knew what that meant. "I'll take ya to yer room." Ulquiorra followed the smiling man to his rooms. Ulquiorra bowed once more before entering the lavish apartments he was provided with. He heard the familiar lock of the door that meant he wasn't going anywhere. Ulquiorra sighed and removed his shoes and set them by the door. He started a pot of tea and began undressing. Aizen was a strange man, he liked Ulquiorra and that was the only reason why he stayed in such richness that Ulquiorra could never repay. Ulquiorra was forced to stay under Aizen's 'care' until he paid off the debts owed, which would never happen.

Aizen had cameras everywhere in Ulquiorra's apartments, they were supposed to be hidden but Ulquiorra had spotted them quickly. He didn't dare question Aizen's hospitality, so he left them be. It was practically useless to hide his body from the perverted man so Ulquiorra didn't. The tea kettle whistled as Ulquiorra was pulling on some boxers. Ulquiorra hopped towards the kitchen and fell showing Aizen his pride and joy. Ulquiorra turned red and he slid the boxers all the way up. He stood and took the kettle off the eye and poured a cup of the warmed water and dropped a few tea leaves in and left them to steep. "Nice show for me." Ulquiorra jumped then turned and bowed pulling on the hem of his shirt. "Aizen-sama, I did not expect you to visit." "And I did not expect you to come in late." "I am sorry, Aizen-sama. I had an unexpected development." "Ulquiorra you are a terrible liar and for lying to me, you must be punished." Ulquiorra pouted, "Aizen-sama, please, it is late." Aizen frowned, "Ulquiorra, you know what happens when you lie to me. To the bedroom now!" Ulquiorra obeyed pulling off his clothes in the process. Aizen rubbed Ulquiorra's back and side. Ulquiorra sighed as Aizen found the tension spots. Aizen wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's thin waist and entered dry and went hard. Ulquiorra screamed at the sudden invasion. Aizen pounded into Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra squirmed but Aizen wouldn't stop. Aizen released and dropped Ulquiorra on the floor leaving him to care for himself. Ulquiorra held back a sob as he stood. He glared at the stain on the floor, another thing to keep him up. Ulquiorra poured the cold tea down the drain and threw the cup into the sink shattering it. Ulquiorra groaned and gathered cleaning supplies and stomped off to the bedroom not bothering to replace his clothes. Ulquiorra scrubbed at the blood stain that marred the perfectly white carpet. At least he could treat it early. Ulquiorra sat on his rear then shot back up. That hurt, meaning Aizen was harder than he usually was; which meant he wasn't going to be sitting for a while. Ulquiorra groaned and went to get the bleach.

**(A/N): I'm being generous~ Plus I wanted to show what Ulqui goes through. So now you know.**

**(Ulqui): Why you so mean to me, Aizen-sama? T.T *emo corner* He so mean Grimm-chan!**

**(Me): I know Ulquiorra-san, but he is a bastardo after all.**

**(Aizen): Hey! Ulquiorra you had been bad! **

**(Ulqui): You go way! *cries in Grimm's arms***

**(Me): There, there Ulquiorra-san… R&R! It make Ulqui happy! ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow stretched and yawned. Dear lord, six in the morning was early. He turned the shower on and took a cold one. Suppressing a shudder, he stepped out of the modern and expensive shower into the modern bathroom. He stumbled through the clean bed room and pulled on a light blue that matched silk shirt and soft black leather trousers. He pulled on a pair of boots and ran a hand through his hair, styling it in the usual way he had it daily. For going breakfast, he walked to the front door of the modern apartments provided by Kurosaki-sama. He tried to open it and found it was locked. He heard laughter, "Renji, open this fucking door!" "Awww is kitty mad?" "Renji! Let him out!" Grimmjow grinned and shoved the door into the redhead's face. "Arigato, Ichigo-san~ But I must leave quickly." The berry nodded and Grimmjow raced outside. Grimmjow rushed to the car and drove to work.

Grimmjow rushed through the door knocking over some pale white guy in his haste. "Sorry!" Grimmjow panted as he reached the elevator. Grimmjow pressed the button for the floor of his boss. He stood at the newly put in desk that had Ulquiorra's plaque on it. Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra limped in, wearing some of the tightest clothes in the world and the highest heels. Ulquiorra took a large drought of his coffee before gazing at Grimmjow with dull, sleep deprived eyes. Grimmjow smiled at her, "Morning beautiful." Grimmjow would swear that he heard Ulquiorra growl. Ulquiorra limped over to the new standing desk and booted the computer up. Grimmjow walked over to the desk and propped himself there. Ulquiorra sipped her coffee quietly and Grimmjow took a moment to look around. He spotted the desk Ulquiorra had yesterday and walked toward it. The computer beeped and Grimmjow nearly threw the desk out the window. He walked behind the desk and looked at the window that had opened. It was a Microsoft Word window and it had a note in it.

Grimmjow this is your desk now. You can use this computer as you wish when you're not doing errands. Your first errand which is to be done _immediately _is to get some tea. The instructions for that is in the printer under the desk.

Grimmjow checked the said printer and found a page full of instructions. Yikes, this guy liked his tea fancy. "How long do I have till he's here?" Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow impassively, "An hour, maybe." Grimmjow hurried to the specified shop and back making it in just enough time to give it to Ulquiorra as the woman set Aizen's breakfast on his desk. Ulquiorra shooed Grimmjow out and closed the doors.

Grimmjow's day went surprisingly fast and exhausting. As soon as he got home he plopped on the couch and closed his eyes only to be woken up a bit later by a certain Berry. _"Grimmjow~ I have something for you~" Grimmjow groaned and rolled over, "Hey Ichigo."_

**(A/N): Heh-heh whoops. This had been cut off because it hadn't saved properly and I hadn't noticed before I posted so here's the rest of the bloody thing. R&R plz? Even if its just to rant at me for not checking my work.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Grimmjow~ I have something for you~" Grimmjow groaned and rolled over, "Hey Ichigo."_

Grimmjow suppressed a yawn. Ichigo wasn't known for midnight jobs and Grimmjow appreciated him because of that. Ichigo showed him a pale body tied into a sleeping bag. His hands were tied together and chained by his face by a collar. There were headphones in his ears and his eyes were blindfolded. Grimmjow moved closer and saw who he- she really was. "Ulquiorra," Grimmjow whispered. "I figured you would know him." Grimmjow shook his head, "No, Ulquiorra is female." Ichigo raised a brow, "I think the extra outer part argues against that." Grimmjow furrowed his brow. "May I look?" "When he's at your place." "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Grimmjow said quickly. "I thought we were supposed to discuss it if I was supposed to take in anybody." "I know Grimmjow, but this was important. I hold that right if it is absolutely necessary that you take someone in." Grimmjow sighed, "Fine. I'll take him home right now." Grimmjow picked Ulquiorra up and held him firmly as he shifted his weight. Ulquiorra winced and Grimmjow saw him try to speak. Grimmjow placed a finger on his lips and Ulquiorra licked the finger. Grimmjow chuckled and put Ulquiorra in the backseat of his Jag and seat-belted him in. Ulquiorra tossed his head and pulled on the chains.

Grimmjow took a twisting route home and parked in the ally. He turned the car off and jumped as Ulquiorra groaned. Grimmjow picked him up and carried him to the apartment quickly. Grimmjow had just closed the door when Ulquiorra started panicking. "Aizen? Aizen what's going on? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Grimmjow walked to the bed room and set Ulquiorra on the bed. Grimmjow unchained Ulquiorra's hands from his neck and chained them around his waist. He gently pulled the ear buds out and pulled the blind fold off. Ulquiorra blinked twice. Grimmjow sat on the bed and petted Ulquiorra's hair. Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he finally focused on Grimmjow, "What are you going to do to me?" Grimmjow did his best to keep his voice gentle, "Nothing, what reason would I have to harm you?" "Well I wasn't very nice to you, and I didn't politely decline your advances…" Grimmjow smiled, "That's alright, I would've gotten into your pants some way or another, that's legal of course." Ulquiorra blushed, "Grimmjow? I have-" Grimmjow put a finger to Ulquiorra's lips, "Shh… I know. It doesn't matter, you're still cute." Ulquiorra blushed even redder. Grimmjow pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the clothing pile. He climbed into bed and pulled Ulquiorra close. Ulquiorra squirmed and whimpered, "Grimmjow something's poking my back…" Grimmjow chuckled and kissed the back of Ulquiorra's head, "Go to sleep."

Ulquiorra twisted so he could look at Grimmjow's face. "But it's uncomfortable." Grimmjow kissed the tip of his nose, "Trust me you're not the only one in discomfort." Ulquiorra wiggled then looked at Grimmjow, "I could help…" Grimmjow raised a brow, "No, not yet." Ulquiorra shifted until Grimmjow suddenly flipped him around so they faced each other. Ulquiorra squeaked and pulled his pelvis away. Grimmjow put his hand on Ulquiorra's rump and pulled him close. "Grimmjow~" Ulquiorra whined. Grimmjow tucked his nose under Ulquiorra's chin. Ulquiorra pushed himself as upwards as possible before drifting to sleep.

**(A/N): Yep… Sorry for such short-ness but this is as much as my mind's going on this chapter.**

**(Ulqui): WHY AM I TIED UP GRIMM?**

**(Me): You'll have to wait and read why as the rest do.**

**(Grimmi): Why didn't I love on Ulqui?  
(Me): Ummmm… **

**(Grimmi): Cause it would be perfect, seeing as he's all tied up, and stuff. **

**(Me): Smut comes to me when it comes to me. R&R, people! Pwease?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): This is same as last chapter, but through Ulquiorra's eyes, though it does go a little before the capture. The Underlined part's from the last chapter.**

Ulquiorra stepped out on the street. Aizen had been gracious enough to allow him to work late today. The wind blew and Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around himself. He hadn't been able to change into his street clothes. He turned straight towards home. Ulquiorra looked around, something he hadn't done in a while. It was a nice night, despite the light chill. He turned down the alley he used when he walked home, it was out of the way and somewhat hidden but it was faster than walking the long way. He heard footsteps and turned around sharply. No one was there. Ulquiorra turned back around and hurried his steps. He was about out of the alley when he was grabbed. Ulquiorra jerked his head back, but it was caught effortlessly. Ulquiorra tried to shout but his mouth was covered with a cloth. He fought the best he could but whoever it was tied him up and tossed him in the back of a car.

Ulquiorra groaned as he felt the car slow and stop. He heard voices speaking then he was wrenched out of the trunk. His eyes were covered and something was put in his ears and he tried to bite the hand that came around his mouth to keep him from shouting. A needle was inserted into his throat and he felt his vocal cords stiffen. He tried to speak but he knew there was no sound coming out. Someone took hold of his hands roughly. He tried to shout and struggled against the grip. Someone pulled his leather pants off then his shirt. Once that was complete the person put a collar on him and chained his hands together. He pulled on the chains with no success. Another person picked Ulquiorra up and put him in a bag. He felt a belt constricting around his waist before he was set on the ground. Ulquiorra struggled and bit at the fabric of the bag. Someone put a hand on his side and Ulquiorra thrashed, trying to get away from the familiar touch. The person, at least he thought it was the same person, stroked his cheek. There was talking in the background of the music and Ulquiorra felt the body move away. After a moment, someone picked Ulquiorra up in a bridal-style way. His injured rear stung and he shifted but the person held him tighter. "Put me down," Ulquiorra mouthed. The person put a finger on his lips and Ulquiorra licked it, thinking it was some sort of test. He felt the steps of the person move before being set into a car and a seat-belt placed around his waist. Ulquiorra panicked and moved his head around trying to get either the blind fold off or the things in his ears. He pulled on the chains on his wrists to.

Ulquiorra felt the car stop and stopped struggling. He groaned at the pain in his throat. Whoever it was carried him somewhere and Ulquiorra heard a door close. Ulquiorra's breath quickened. "Aizen? Aizen? What's going on? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  The person walked to somewhere and set him on a mattress. The person un bound his hands from the collar around his neck and pulled them down to his waist. Then the things out of his ear and finally the blindfold. Ulquiorra blinked and felt someone pat his head. His eyes finally focused on blue hair. "What are going to do to me?" Grimmjow spoke softly, "Nothing, what reason would I have to harm you?" "Well I wasn't very nice to you, and I didn't politely decline your advances…" Grimmjow smiled, "That's alright, I Would've gotten into your pants some way or another, that's legal of course." Ulquiorra felt his face warm. "Grimmjow, I have-" Grimmjow put a finger to Ulquiorra's lips, "Shh… I know. It doesn't matter, you're still cute." Ulquiorra's face warmed even more. He watched as Grimmjow pulled his shirt off revealing sexy abs and muscles. Grimmjow climbed into the bed and laid down. He pulled Ulquiorra close and something prodded his back. Ulquiorra squirmed and whimpered, "Grimmjow something's poking my back…" Grimmjow chuckled and kissed the back of Ulquiorra's head, "Go to sleep." 

Ulquiorra twisted so he could look at Grimmjow's face. "But it's uncomfortable." Grimmjow kissed the tip of his nose, "Trust me you're not the only one in discomfort." Ulquiorra wiggled then looked at Grimmjow, "I could help…" Grimmjow raised a brow, "No, not yet." Ulquiorra shifted until Grimmjow suddenly flipped him around so they faced each other. Ulquiorra squeaked and pulled his pelvis away. Grimmjow put his hand on Ulquiorra's rump and pulled him close. "Grimmjow~" Ulquiorra whined. Grimmjow tucked his nose under Ulquiorra's chin. Ulquiorra pushed himself as upwards as possible before drifting to sleep.

**(A/N): Another double shot! ^.^ Me so nice? Anyways, R&R! Pwease? **


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow yawned and stretched. Ulquiorra was still sleeping. Grimmjow carefully unbound him. He stood and stepped into the hall and made his way to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and dug through the pantry for food. He found some grits and dried fruits. It was better than nothing. He started some water on the stove. Grimmjow had just gotten a spoon out when someone touched his side. Grimmjow took a swing and heard a surprised and pained squeak from the person. "Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra slid away as Grimmjow reached for him. "Ulquiorra, I'm sorry. I hadn't known it was you." Ulquiorra blushed, "Grimmjow… Someone's here to see you." Grimmjow peeked around the corner, "Oh! Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow, "Hello, Grimmkitten. Are you not going to be a good host?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pulled out strawberry daiquiri mix and put it with ice into the blender. Once it was mixed he poured strawberry schnopps in it. He topped it with a strawberry. He handed it to Ichigo who smiled, "Cute." Grimmjow turned to walk back into the kitchen but Ichigo caught him. "I have to make breakfast for Ulquiorra." "I know, but I want to love on you a little too." "Can you not wait until I cook breakfast?" "No, because I'm taking you out." Ulquiorra cleared his throat, "If we're going out, I'll need clothes…" Grimmjow walked into the bed room and pulled out an oversized hoodie and band shirt. Ulquiorra pulled the band shirt on then walked back to the bedroom. He returned wearing one of Grimmjow's spiked belts, wrapped twice around his tiny waist. "Okay, what about shoes?" Ichigo held up black platform heels that had dragons wrapped around the heel and platform. Ulquiorra raised a brow, "Shouldn't those be in an art museum?" "Nope." Ulquiorra carefully slid the shoes on and stood with them on. "They fit!" Ichigo smiled, "Of course they do." Ulquiorra stuck his tongue out at Ichigo. Grimmjow walked back to the kitchen and poured a couple cups of coffee to go, he turned the pot off.

Grimmjow hugged Ichigo's neck as they drove down the street. Ulquiorra was sitting in the passenger seat watching traffic. Ichigo pulled into a restaurant that was famous for their pancakes. Ulquiorra go out followed by Grimmjow then Ichigo. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra's waist and pulled him close. Ulquiorra put a hand on Grimmjow's chest with a small smile. Grimmjow frowned, "What?" "You're acting like a man-slut." "So? I can't love on my two men?" Ulquiorra bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Ichigo, how did you train him?" Ichigo smiled, "Didn't have to." "Oh, so he thinks himself a little sex god?" Grimmjow growled, "I'm not little." Ulquiorra giggled then meeped when Grimmjow pulled him roughly against his hardness. "Grimmjow, that hurts…" Grimmjow loosened his grip and Ulquiorra wiggled. "You okay, Ulqui?" Ulquiorra nodded, "I'll need to tell you something when we get back though." Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra's forehead, "Okay." "We need food, guys." Ulquiorra got out of the car and took Ichigo's arm.

Aizen watched the three people step out of a restaurant. "So, you're the one who to my Ulquiorra…" he muttered to himself watching the blue haired male hug an orange haired male. The pale figure he'd mentioned stayed close to the blue haired male watching others.

Ulquiorra spotted Aizen's SUV and pulled on Ichigo's sleeve, "Ichigo, its him…" Ichigo glanced over at the black vehicle and frowned. "Stay close." Ulquiorra nodded and held onto Ichigo's arm, as they made it to the car. Ichigo got in and Ulquiorra sat in Grimmjow's lap. Ichigo had just pulled out of the parking lot when Aizen rammed into the car knocking Grimmjow and Ichigo out. Ulquiorra let Aizen pull him into the black SUV. Aizen began pulling Grimmjow in. "Aizen! Please don't take him!" Aizen back handed Ulquiorra then pulled Grimmjow all the way in. Aizen drove off and Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow's head into his lap.

**(A/N): Here dis one is…... (OO SOMANYDOTS!)**

**Ummmm… Yeah, not many thoughts to this one… R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow groaned and tried to open his eyes. It was impossible. He pulled on the chains on his wrists. Someone touched his abdomen and he panicked. Grimmjow twitched and pulled even harder on the chains. "Oh Grimmjow, I knew you would be trouble. But I didn't figure you to steal my dear Ulquiorra." Grimmjow froze, 'my dear Ulquiorra'? Didn't this man know it was illegal to own humans? Grimmjow groaned when the person touched his groin. "Well, now I'm going to make you mine." Grimmjow struggled as he felt the mattress sink around his waist and a hand put itself on his chest. "Hush, or do you want it to be painful?" Grimmjow settled trying not to bite the lips that met his own. The person bit his lip when he didn't respond to the licking and gentle nips. Grimmjow opened his mouth, unwittingly allowing a tongue rudely to enter. Grimmjow bucked doing his best to unseat the man on top of him. The man dug his nails into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow shouted the best he could with the tongue in his mouth. The person pulled away, "Ahh… you're a screamer, I just love screamers." Grimmjow's breath quickened. What did that mean? "Aizen please stop! Don't hurt him!" Grimmjow twisted his head toward the sound. "Ulquiorra hush, or is it you secret wish to watch him in pain?" "Aizen please…" Grimmjow heard the choked sob of Ulquiorra. Aizen chuckled and went back to tormenting Grimmjow. Aizen pulled Grimmjow's legs apart and settled himself there. Grimmjow tried to kick Aizen away, but the man was too close. Grimmjow felt something prod his asshole. Grimmjow did his best to get away but Aizen went into Grimmjow dry and hard. Grimmjow shouted again, the thing inside him was large and his body wasn't meant to hold it. Grimmjow pushed on the mattress and twisted his body. Aizen held Grimmjow's thighs and pulled out only to slam back in. Aizen bent and bit Grimmjow's lip. Aizen began a harsh pace that threatened to make him paralyzed. Grimmjow whimpered and twisted doing his best to make the pain into pleasure. Aizen sat back and Grimmjow heard a drawer being opened, "I didn't want to have to do this…" Grimmjow felt something else touch his hole. "No! I'll split!" A hand touched Grimmjow's cheek, "I know, this is why I didn't wish to do this, but you're being resistant. I must." Aizen shoved the thing into his hole, and Grimmjow screamed again. Grimmjow felt the skin rip apart. Grimmjow's breath shuddered as he breathed in. Aizen satisfied himself and pulled out. He pulled the solid thing out and bent to whisper into Grimmjow's ear, "I will untie you; you will wait on the bed until you hear the door click. You have until I come back to get off the bed. It's up to you where you go after that." Grimmjow nodded. Aizen did as he said he would and unbound Grimmjow's hands and eyes. Aizen put a collar on Grimmjow and he felt his form change. He knew what was on the collar. A talisman that changed a were's form even if he didn't want it. Aizen got off the bed and he heard Ulquiorra's screams as the door closed. Grimmjow warily opened his eyes and rolled off of his injured rear. He looked around and saw a chair. It wasn't the bed at least. Grimmjow carefully got of the bed and onto all fours. He looked back on the bed and saw the pool of blood where his waist had been. Grimmjow crawled over to the chair and climbed into it. He curled up into a tight ball. He tucked his nose under his hand and closed his eyes.

**(A/N): Guess I better add AiGrimm to the long list of couples… **

**(Grimmi): O.O *shudder* No more rape please…**

**(Me): Depends on the readers, sorry.**

**(Grimmi): Be nice! I like my ass in one piece! ****(Why is there ia mini me running across the screen?*watches said minime.*) **

**(Me): Don't be nice! Me likes torturing da Gwimmmi!****(and I might tell grimmi why dere's lil him runnin cross the screen)**


	8. Chapter 9

**(A/N): I wish to thank all of the reveiwers. I'll try to personally thank any further reveiwers if it's possible. ^.^ **

Grimmjow watched a strange woman walk in. She had long black hair that reached her ankles and blue hair that matched his own. Her eyes were two different shades of green the whites were deep green and the inner parts were a light green. She had pale skin and facial markings that looked like a mix between Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's. She wasn't all that tall either, but she supplemented that with high heels that would make a model cringe. She walked slowly over to the bed Grimmjow slid back a little. "It's okay… I'm not here to hurt you." Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra put a blade to her throat. She calmly stood up, "Ulquiorra, you know I won't harm anyone." Grimmjow tilted his head, so they knew each other? "I don't care, just back away from Grimmjow." The woman did so and Ulquiorra relaxed. "I'm here to take you away. The police are here and have apprehended Aizen," her voice dropped lower, "If it makes you feel any better, you'll be staying in Ichigo's district." Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow who looked very relieved. "Fine, can we pack a few things?" The woman nodded and Ulquiorra hugged her, "Thanks Shi." Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra picked up a jewelry box and put it into a gypsy bag as well as a few scarves and surprisingly a saddle. Ulquiorra then picked up another box and nodded. Shi motioned to a man and Ylfordt came in. "Do you mind if someone carries you?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Considering I can barely walk out of this room without getting exhausted, no." Ylfordt chuckled and picked Grimmjow up gently being careful about Grimmjow's extended stomach. Shi picked up the box and both she and Ulquiorra walked out the door. Grimmjow looked around the room again, even if it held a few bad memories it was where he and Ulquiorra finally admitted they like each other and consummated the relationship. "Ylfordt hold on." Ylfordt stopped mid step and looked at Grimmjow quizzically. "Could you get the picture on the mantle?" Ylfordt walked towards the mantle and Grimmjow picked up an old photograph there was a male that looked like Ulquiorra and a woman with a baby. "Okay, we can go." Ylfordt carried Grimmjow SUV. Grimmjow climbed into the back seat and lay down and watched as Ylfordt climbed into the back. Grimmjow looked at him curiously, "You do know I can move right?" Ylfordt nodded, "Shi told me not to. Ya know cause of all that belly." Grimmjow growled in offence. Said woman spoke up from the front as she drove through the city, "If you're pregnant he could crush one." "But he's been carrying me," Grimmjow said confused. "Carrying is different. There's an easier way to hold a pregnant being, than sitting beside someone with a pregnant belly." Grimmjow tilted his head to the side, "What's so different?" "For one he holds you by your chest and ass, if someone were to be sitting by you in a tight vehicle it would be harder not to crush a baby by accident." Grimmjow nodded, "Make's sense, sorta." Shi pulled into a drive way and stopped the SUV. "Well here we are my place." Grimmjow gaped at the large skyscraper, "This whole thing?" Shi smiled at him, "Yep, 90% of its rented out." "Damn. How much is that?" "Enough to pay the utilities and taxes plus live quite happily." Grimmjow whistled. Shi parked in an underground parking lot and Ylfordt helped Grimmjow out and carried him to the elevator. Shi and Ulquiorra carried the bags to a separate lift. Ylfordt touched the penthouse button and entered the required code. Grimmjow watched the people fly by as the elevator went up. It slowed and stopped in a lavish room that looked to be living room and kitchen combined. The lift arrived with both Ulquiorra and Shi. "Take him to the guest bedroom would you, Ylfordt?" Ylfordt nodded and carried Grimmjow to a plush bedroom. Grimmjow looked at the view of the city. Ylfordt gently set Grimmjow on the bed and Ulquiorra walked in. "Ulquiorra, you left this picture," Grimmjow said gently, holding the photograph that he got from the mantle.

Ulquiorra froze when he saw _that_ photo. Why had Grimmjow chosen to save that? It reminded Ulquiorra of the time he no longer had, the life he would've been content in. "What's the matter, Ulqui?" Ulquiorra closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "There's a reason why I didn't bring that photograph." Grimmjow nuzzled Ulquiorra, "Do you wanna share?" Ulquiorra sat on the bed and petted Grimmjow's hair, causing the feline-human to purr, "I'll share but only if you say why your half-cat half-human." Grimmjow nodded then nudges Ulquiorra to continue. "Well, it all started when I was five…"

**(A/N): I am so sorry! T.T I thought I was going to be able to upload last Friday! So I will be kind, triple chapter update! Review.**


	9. Chapter 10

**(A/N): this is Ulquiorra's POV till the non-italicized bit, and then it changes to third person then to Grimmjow's POV. It's their little stories that I didn't put in last chapter.**

_It all started when I was five. My family was part of a gypsy group and we were being chased. My father had stolen something of importance and had given it to my mother. We ran and we ran, my mother and others told my father to give it up and turn himself in. He wouldn't listen, the other children were slowly wasting away, I was too, but I knew how to hunt. I did and gave what I could to the children and mothers. We soon came upon Him. He had brown hair and eyes, wore glasses and his hair was loose. Someone who could be trusted with our lives. My father spoke with him privately and we children were brought into the expensive house He lived in. I was chosen as well as three others, the man let us stay with our families until he decided he wanted to leave. He and two other men came to take us away. I was sitting with my mother helping her stitch a blanket together when he pulled me away. I screamed for my mother but my father held her back. I got free and ran back to her arms only to be wrenched away again. I fought and struggled as he pushed me into the car. My father put our belongings into the trunk and the man hand him some money, enough to pay for the thing. I tried to get out again but was blocked as the man got into the car. He locked the doors as the car drove off. I lunged at him but the caught me. I kicked and snapped at him but he tied me down and kept me in his lap, even though I didn't like it. He stroked my side and I squirmed, he began talking to the children, " Hello, I'm Aizen, what's your names?" The children cringed away not wanting to be near him. Aizen turned towards me in an effort to get the other's to talk, "Well what about you? You seem to be an excitable one." At the time I didn't know what he meant by "excitable one", I thought he simply was meaning I was one that would play easily, so I answered thinking I might get a treat of some sort, "I'm Ulquiorra, sir." Aizen smiled gently, "Do you have anything you like?" "You mean like a treat?" Aizen nodded, he was being so nice, even though he'd taken me from my family, and tied me up. "I like chocolate, but it's so expensive." Aizen smiled and caressed my cheek, "When we get to New York you can have all the chocolate you want, I promise." I smiled, my mind not comprehending the caress. When we got to New York he had us taken to the mansion, we were put into separate rooms not knowing that we were about to be raped. I was told to undress and put the clothes away. Aizen came; he was smiling like he always did. I was playing a game on the TV. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I was so innocent and he… _

Ulquiorra covered his face not wanting to continue the story. Grimmjow licked Ulquiorra's hand before gently tugging it away. Ulquiorra smiled at Grimmjow, "It's your turn." Grimmjow chuckled as he looked up at the ceiling.

_Well, I really don't know what started it, but some scientist decided that the world needed a half-cat half-human creature. For a pet, not like it was inhumane or anything. The project got approved and was even given money to continue. I was known as litter228-cub1. No name, no recognition for being the first 'successes'. I along with the rest of my litter where put out for show. I don't really know what age I was at the time; I do remember I was just weaned. People kept poking me prodding me. In all honesty I was scared. I called for my mother but she never came. I started getting what the scientists called aggressive. Who really could blame me though? I was a cub, didn't know much just that people poked me and prodded me and I didn't like it. I began to bite fingers, trying to get them to stop. Some of the smaller humans would go crying to the larger ones. I was taken away from my brothers and sisters. They put me in a separate cage that was all the life I knew. Small cage, Large cage, bit of food, small cage, snacks given by the visitors sometimes fingers, being tied down and force fed, let tied down until the next cycle. Eventually someone pitied me, and took me away. I guess I was about a teenager. The person cared for me, taught me to act a little less like a cat, and more human. I was put into school, after he'd taught me the basics, up to my grade. I stayed in school, was even promoted because I was smart. I went to college but couldn't get a job. I didn't have a birth certificate, so apparently wasn't human. The person couldn't afford to get me a birth certificate, so he had to sell me. He told me about it too, said I could choose the person. It took a while but we eventually found Kurosaki. Ichigo was friendly, although I now know he can be stern when he needs to be. He even gave me the choice to stay under his care or pay off my debts to him. I worked under him until I found the job under Aizen, and you pretty much know the rest. _

Ulquiorra tilted his head, "What about when you found me? What exactly was running through your head?" Grimmjow raised a brow, "Do you really want to know?" "Yes." "Well, to put it short and sweet, I thought, 'that is one fine chick.'" Ulquiorra's brows shot to his hairline, "Really?" Grimmjow chuckled and nodded. Ulquiorra snuggled Grimmjow, "Well, I'm tired, night."

**(A/N): Ta-Da~ Here, dis is! I'm being honest and saying I cried when I wrote this. R&R PWEASE.**


	10. Chapter 11

Ulquiorra groaned as he felt someone nose his belly. He opened his eyes and looked at the blue ball of fuzz that kept making a noise, similar to that of a kitten. He heard a moan and looked to the corner where a half-human creature was laying in fluids and surrounded by similar balls of fuzz. Ulquiorra blinked as a human baby came out. The creature licked the baby and slowly moved the balls of fuzz away from the fluids. The creature looked at Ulquiorra, "Sorry to wake you Ulqui." Ulquiorra smiled. "It's okay Grimmi, this li'l' guy woke me," he held up the kitten that had been looking for a teat. Grimmjow chuckled and brought his newest litter over to the bed. Ulquiorra helped Grimmjow get the kittens onto the bed before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Shi had left the penthouse to them, with the condition they didn't go into a certain rooms, which Ulquiorra figured that they were the locked ones, so there really wasn't anything to worry about. Though Ulquiorra did take pains to avoid the hall. Ulquiorra peeked in the pantry and pulled out some cereal. He opened the fridge and pulled out some ham and milk. Placing the ham in the oven to warm it, he pulled out a bowl. He poured the cereal into the bowl and poured some milk into the bowl. He dug out a semi-clean spoon and began to eat his breakfast. Grimmjow soon came trotting out of the bedroom following the scent of his breakfast. Ulquiorra giggled as Grimmjow pulled the hot ham out of the oven. Grimmjow ate it quickly occasionally drinking some milk. Ulquiorra put his dishes into the sink and walked back to the bedroom. The kittens were sniffing around, touching their noses to Grimmjow's pillow, and in general mewing for their mother. Ulquiorra stepped closer and jumped when someone growled at him. He looked around then spotted the human looking one glaring at him with Grimmjow's blue eyes. The rest looked like a carbon copy of Aizen. Ulquiorra shuddered at the memories. It had been nine months since he'd been saved from the man. Aizen had been released and Ulquiorra knew he was trying to get custody of Ulquiorra, again. Ulquiorra prayed to whatever god decided to watch over him to keep him from that nightmare. Ulquiorra smiled at the newborn, "Hello." The kitten's ears pricked then flattened back down. He sniffed Ulquiorra before walking over to his siblings. The others mewed and nosed their brother. Grimmjow trotted back in and lay down so the babies could nurse. Ulquiorra pulled out a change of clothes. "Anything interesting happen while I was eating breakfast?" "The human cub walked." Grimmjow nodded as he looked at the brown haired cub. "What should we name him?" Ulquiorra shrugged, he really didn't know any good baby names. "Why don't you think of one?" "I can't really think of one." "Are you sure?" Grimmjow nodded before licking the top of one of the cubs' head. Ulquiorra put his hand to his chin and thought a moment. "Why not Sosuke(1)?" Grimmjow nodded again. Ulquiorra frowned, "What's the matter?" "There's going to be a custody hearing tomorrow." Ulquiorra froze, "For me?" Grimmjow nodded, "And these guys…" Ulquiorra frowned, Aizen could have him, just as long he left the kittens alone. Ulquiorra leaned down and kissed Grimmjow's nose. "When would you tell me?" Grimmjow looked down ashamed. Ulquiorra backed away, "You weren't going to tell me?" "I didn't want to freak you out," Grimmjow admitted. Ulquiorra nibbled his lip. Grimmjow smiled slightly, "If it helps I've been getting evidence against Aizen, and have hired the best lawyer." Ulquiorra nodded, "I just wished that you would've told me earlier." Grimmjow nodded and Ulquiorra walked to the bathroom. Why hadn't Grimmjow really told Ulquiorra that he had a court hearing? Did Grimmjow have some other motive? Or was he being forced? Ulquiorra pulled his soaps out of the cabinet as he thought of the implications of Grimmjow's hiding information from him. Ulquiorra jumped when a nose touched his ankle. He smiled at little Sosuke, who had wandered into the bathroom. The kitten mewed at Ulquiorra then rubbed his head against Ulquiorra's leg. Ulquiorra picked Sosuke up, "Do you know why your mom won't tell me stuff?" The kitten mewed before rubbing its head against Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra smiled sadly and put the kitten down before getting into the shower.

**(A/N): (1) Said like the Naruto character Sosuke Uchiha. No, this doesn't count as a crossover, considering the name is an old Japanese name (my guess because it's kinda hard to make up names in Japanese…) and it's used on a completely different character. Reason why I choose the name: The OC is supposed to look like the identical twin of Sousuke Aizen, cept with Grimmjow's baby blues. So why not a similar spelling but not pronounced name? Don't really member if I stated this but it's been 9 months since Grimmi got raped. **

**(Szayel): Preggerz Grimmi? Wow.**

**(Me): Shut up, Szayel! You're not even in this story!**

**(Grimmi): *blushing as red as a certain berry's hair (who'll come back in a bit)* Yeah shuddup, **_**Octiva!**_

**(Ulqui): Awwweh, is my bish blushing?**

**(Grimmi): HEY! You're the uke not me!**

**(Ulqui): Doubt that. **

**(Me):*Over the angry bitch-feline fight* R&R!**

**(Ulqui): The hell you call me? **

**(Me): Ummm….**


	11. Chapter 12

Ulquiorra smoothed out his suit. Grimmjow was lying down, allowed to nurse his day old pups. Aizen was standing in right hand spot, with no lawyer. That wasn't a good thing; it usually meant Aizen knew he had what he wanted, where he wanted it. "All rise, the honourable Judge Jonathan presiding." An old man climbed into the judge's seat. "You may be seated," he said. The judge looked over his files. "Ah, Mr. Cifer, and Mrs? Jeagerjaquez." Grimmjow shook his head, "I am a 'Mr.', sir." The judge looked up from his papers, "But you have children, that seem to be nursing right now." Grimmjow nodded, "It is hard to explain." "Well then, Mr. Jeagerjaquez, you're the one stating that Mr. Aizen isn't competent for being a caregiver to Mr. Cifer." "Yes, sir." The judge turned toward Ulquiorra. "Please, tell us your peace." Ulquiorra nodded and told his story, completely. The judge made notes and nodded occasionally. He then asked Aizen if any of it were true, to which Aizen responded, "He is just a child, unloved by his own family, why else would he be in this situation. He doesn't wish to go through that again. It seems to me he is concocting a story, just to get out of my loving care." The judge nodded, "Now, Mr. Jeagerjaquez, I give you a choice: you either allow Mr. Aizen to have your children, or you go home with him and allow him to care for you." Ulquiorra clenched his fist, that wasn't right. He could tell Grimmjow didn't like the choices himself, but he had to choose. "I'll stay with Mr. Aizen." Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow who seemed like he was about to explode. Aizen smiled, "Well now, come along. We have to go home." Ulquiorra followed Aizen but with a blank, emotionless face. He saw Grimmjow gather the cubs and follow as well. Aizen led them to a limo and let them in first. Aizen shut the door and locked it. Ulquiorra held back the gasp that threatened to come forth when Aizen cupped his groin and messaged it.

Aizen pouted and pinched Ulquiorra's tip, eliciting no sound. He pulled Ulquiorra roughly into his lap, crushing the pale boy's lips to his own, still getting no response. Aizen pulled away feigning concern for who used to be his most favourite slave, "What's the matter my dear Ulquiorra? Did he harm you? Touch you when you didn't want it?" Aizen blinked when the small hand met his cheek with the loud and rude sound of skin hitting skin. He looked at the pale creature in his arms; barely concealed anger was changing the pale form. Aizen patted Ulquiorra's head gently, "Relax _my_ dear Ulquiorra; I won't let you be harmed." "Except by you," Ulquiorra hissed. Aizen held Ulquiorra as the boy struggled to get away. Grimmjow growled and tried to pry Aizen away from Ulquiorra, to which Aizen smiled, "Do you want me Grimmjow? Such a shame to show your want in front of the children." He chuckled when Grimmjow hissed and backed away. Ulquiorra squirmed again and Aizen released him, "Don't worry, either of you. I will take care of your needs when we get to China."

**(A/N): Ummmm….. Yeah? I just realized that this is more of an AizenxUlquiorra and AizenxGrimmjow…. I've gotta get Grimmi back with Ichi…. Hmmm…. I sense a plot twist…. R&R! Oh and Happy 6/4 day on the late side.**


End file.
